


Be More Chill as things I've heard, said, or witnessed during AP classes

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: A semi-sequel to one of my works. It's just a collection of dumb shit but with fictional characters this time.
Kudos: 6





	Be More Chill as things I've heard, said, or witnessed during AP classes

**Author's Note:**

> AP classes - just because you're smart doesn't mean you're Smart

Jeremy: oh my god I almost put an "f" in enough

* * *

Brooke: Not to be a lesbian but-

Jenna: No. Be a lesbian.

Brooke: You are right. To be a lesbian, but the Ocean Lady from Ponyo could step on me and I'd thank her.

* * *

Chloe: Everyone shut up! *pulls out phone* Look at my girlfriend. Look at my girlfriend. Look at my girlfriend. LOOK AT MY GIRLF-

* * *

Michael: I wanna major in Film Production.

Jeremy: I wanna major in Journalism.

Christine: I wanna major in Theatre.

(they all look at each other)

Michael: ART BITCH SQUAD!!

* * *

Rich: I think I'm nice.

Jake: You yelled at me at my last shift because your ice cream wasn't done an the same time as your cheese curds. I know you were joking but you startled me.

Rich: I did ~what?~

* * *

The SQUIP: YOU CANNOT REFER TO THE WRITER OF THE BOOK AS "JEANNITIE-KINS!"

* * *

Michael: Truman Capote had a crush on Perry and deliberately played up the homoerotism of the book's events. Discuss.

* * *

Michael, as Christine walks into the room: How's my favorite thembo today?

* * *

Jake, about to do a presentation: Hi my name's Karen Karenson and this is why eating out is bonkers.


End file.
